This invention relates to a transmissive liquid display device having a liquid crystal cell illuminated from behind by a light source.
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publications Jikkai No. 56-145078, Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai No. 59-94738 and Japanese Utility Model Publication Jikkai 60-120484, most conventional transmissive liquid crystal display devices of this type have a light scattering plate or a filter between a liquid crystal display cell and a source lamp such that the liquid crystal display cell can be illuminated uniformly. With such a light scattering plate, however, it is difficult to accurately match the intensity characteristics of a source lamp and there frequently arises a problem of unevenness in the intensity of the liquid crystal display cell.